


Moral of the story

by PastTomorrow



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional dependence, M/M, OOC everyone, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Self-Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues, Song Lyrics, Song: moral of the story, Toxic friendship, apathetic sonic, don't expect anything in character for both sonic and shadow, emotional shadow, i'm really just projecting on shadow, personal stuff, rogue and omega are good friends, song-fic, vent - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastTomorrow/pseuds/PastTomorrow
Summary: Shadow reflexiona sobre su relación con Sonic. Sabe que alejarse de él fue la mejor decisión que tomó, pero a veces lo olvida.Es difícil alejarse de una persona que amaste, aun así te haya lastimado.Seguir adelante después de eso es aun mas difícil.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 11





	Moral of the story

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es solo un vent larguísimo que escribí en una madrugada, no esta muy editado, así que es probable que haya una que otra incoherencia.  
> Como esto es vent, Shadow y Sonic están ambos fuera de personaje, plus hay un montón de recuerdos personales descritos, pero pues es lo mas largo que escribí en toda mi vida, quería publicarlo sksks

Shadow estaba encerrado en su habitación, lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, con nada más que la oscuridad acompañándolo. Recordando momentos, recordando todo lo que salió mal. No quería llorar, no quería sentir su alma desgarrada, pero así se sentía. Tan solo, tan desdichado.

Estaba seguro de que nadie lo podría amar.

_¿Si quiera él se permitiría volver a amar? ¿Después de todo?_

Hace tiempo tomó la decisión de romper todo lazo con Sonic. Le dió vueltas a la idea por mucho tiempo, sabiendo que era lo mejor para él, pero nunca se halló con las fuerzas para hacerlo. Hasta que finalmente se cansó, y lento pero seguro se alejó del héroe.

Siempre supo que tenia cierta obsesión por Sonic, _debía_ estar cerca a él, y _debía_ alejar a cualquier interés romántico que él tuviera. Aunque nunca alejó a nadie de él ni manifestó esa insana posesividad, no era sano pasar todos los días con él, para nada, pero alejarse le parecía tan imposible. Sentía que sin él, no lograría ser feliz, aunque Sonic ya no le daba alegrías desde mucho antes. Sonic se había convertido en su _mejor amigo_ , aunque Shadow nunca se lo dijo. Pensó que limitarse a una simple amistad sería suficiente para deshacerse de ese feo sentimiento, pero no fue así.

No, no le funcionó en lo absoluto. Por el contrario, se terminó enamorando.

Enamorado y obsesionado, no había peor mezcla de emociones. Sentía que sin Sonic su vida no tendria sentido. No podía alejarse de él. 

Suspiró, poniendo una canción en su celular, la letra lo ponía triste, puesto que sólo lo hacía pensar en todo lo que salió mal con Sonic.

_So I_ _never_ _really_ _knew_ _you_  
_God_ _, I really_ _tried_ _to_  
_Blindsided_ _,_ _addicted_

Sonic nunca se abrió con él. Nunca comentó nada íntimo, nunca hablaba de sus emociones, siempre escondiéndose detrás de una sonrisa que nunca sabía si era falsa o de verdad. Shadow se enorgullecía de conocer los varios gestos y expresiones de Sonic, él era quien podía deducir con mayor certeza lo que podría sentir y pensar el héroe, ¿pero esas sonrisas? Nunca pudo notar las diferencias, y Sonic nunca se las quiso decir.

_Thought_ _we_ _could_ _really do this_  
_But really I was_ _foolish_  
_Hindsight_ _, it's_ _obvious_

Y cuando sí sabía que Sonic estaba mal, el héroe nunca decía nada. Nunca mostraba su vulnerabilidad, por más que Shadow lo intentara. Shadow si hacía el esfuerzo de mostrarse vulnerable, Shadow si hablaba de sus emociones, pero Sonic no, y no supo remediarlo. Intentaba respetar sus límites, pero ¿cómo evitar sentirse mal?

Sonic solía hablar de eso con Amy. A pesar de que el héroe clamaba que Shadow era su mejor amigo. Era claro que no tenía su confianza.

¿Cómo esperaba que Shadow se sintiera con eso?

_Talking_ _with_ _my_ _lawyer_  
_She_ _said_ _: Where’d you find this guy?_  
_I_ _said_ _young_ _people_ _fall_ _in_ _love_  
_With_ _the_ _wrong_ _people_ _sometimes_

Cuando decidió hablar de esos problemas con Rouge, ella le comentó que Sonic también hablaba de sus emociones con ella, y que realmente era raro que el héroe no le mencionara nada a él. Incrédulo, se alejó de Rouge unos pasos. Sonic... ¿Acaso él se abría con todos menos con Shadow?

_¿Acaso él tenía algo de malo?_

Rouge se arrepintió de contarle, pero él le aseguró que todo estaba bien, que seguro lo olvidaría pronto, _no era tan importante de todas formas._

Pero ahí estaba él, pensando en eso un año después.

_Some_ _mistakes_ _get_ _made_  
_That's_ _alright_ _,_ _that's_ _okay_  
_You can think that you’re_ _in_ _love_  
_When_ _you're_ _really just_ _in_ _pain_

Shadow piensa en las tardes que se pasó llorando y sintiéndose una mierda a causa de Sonic. Sonic, y su falta de comunicación. Sonic, y su falta de empatía. Sonic, y su falta de consideración.

Acumulaba sus emociones a menudo, y eso lo llevaba a pelear con Sonic. Peleaban poco, pero cuando lo hacían, eran problemas sin resolver. Shadow no se atrevía a hablar de ello, Sonic ignoraba los problemas, y eventualmente todo se caía a pedazos.

Y al final, todo era culpa de Shadow.

Porque Shadow siempre era el que sentía demasiado.

Porque Shadow siempre fue el exagerado.

Entonces lo perdonaba, a pesar de nunca estar cómodo, y a pesar de seguir sintiéndose igual de dolido que antes de la pelea, porque _tal vez si estaba exagerando por nada._ Y Sonic podía continuar como si nada, siempre dejando los problemas atrás.

_Some_ _mistakes_ _get_ _made_  
_That's_ _alright_ _,_ _that's_ _okay_  
_In_ _the_ _end_ _it's_ _better_ _for me_  
_That's_ _the moral of the story,_ _babe_

El día en que decidió alejarse de él no lo recordaba. Recordaba la transición. De dejar a ver a Sonic a diario, a solo verlo a veces, y a ya no verlo más.

Dolía que Sonic no lo notó hasta la última salida que tuvieron.

Era marzo, Shadow ya no quería volverlo a ver, pero Sonic empezó a insistir en salir juntos. Nunca había tomado la iniciativa él, apenas y se molestaba en salir solos, siempre debía estar alguno de sus amigos o si no era difícil que aceptara. Eso también solía lastimarlo.

Supuso que Sonic se dió cuenta de que se estaba distanciando y que estaba desesperado. Lo pospuso por semanas, pero convenció a Rouge de acompañarlo, y Sonic no parecía contento por la presencia de la murciélago. Fueron a ver una película, Shadow pensó que era una actividad perfecta para no tener que hablarle, sin embargo Sonic quiso caminar después y tuvo que excusarse junto a Rouge, inventando una importante misión que debían hacer juntos.

Y no volvió a verlo desde entonces. Sonic tampoco volvió a insistir en salir.

_It's_ _funny_ _how_ _a_ _memory_  
_Turns_ _into_ _a_ _bad_ _dream_  
_When running wild_ _turns_ _volatile_

Tenía demasiados recuerdos tristes de su amistad con él. Se preguntaba cómo se enamoró.

Recuerda el día en el que se empezó a sentir miserable al lado de Sonic. Estaban en un parque, se habían apartado mínimamente de sus amigos, y mientras Sonic hablaba de Tails, se dio cuenta de que aquella voz que antes lo llenaba de gozo y emoción, sólo hacía que su alma se retorciese.

No escuchó el resto de la historia.

_Remember_ _how_ _we_ _painted_ _our_ _house_  
_Just like my_ _grandparents_ _did_  
_So_ _romantic_ _, but we_ _fought_ _the_ _whole_ _time_  
_Should've_ _seen_ _the_ _signs_ _, yeah_

En la última reunión en casa de Tails por una misión particularmente larga que reunió a ambos equipos, se pelearon, todos sus amigos estuvieron presentes. Shadow decidió regalarle a Sonic cupcakes, se había amanecido haciéndolos pues no sabía de repostería, además, él odiaba la repostería dada su falta de paciencia. Se los dió, emocionado, pero lo primero que hizo Sonic fue quejarse por la cantidad.

«Shadow, acabo de comer, estoy lleno, ¿dónde voy a guardar todo esto?»

Aún no está seguro porqué, pero el comentario lo hirió tanto que tuvo que correr al baño a llorar. Claro que él le podía prestar una bolsa, ¡hasta Tails le podría dar una! Y Shadow planeaba comerse la mitad de todo lo que le dió de todas formas, pero Sonic, lo primero que hizo fue decirle que su regalo era un inconveniente.

Luego de salir del baño, evitó a Sonic, estaba muy sensible como para hablar, pero él se acercó y le dijo que no era su intención ser hiriente, que era su culpa sentirse tan mal. Shadow reanudó su llanto en plena sala, y Rouge fue a calmarlo.

Sonic lo dejó solo.

Y nunca recibió un gracias de su parte.

_Talking_ _with_ _my mother_  
_She_ _said_ _: Where’d you find this guy?_  
_Said_ _some_ _people_ _fall_ _in_ _love_  
_With_ _the_ _wrong_ _people_ _sometimes_

Recién en abril se sintió mejor, lo suficiente para poder hablar de los años de amistad que tuvo con Sonic, y lo que salió mal. Fue con Omega, quien lo había apoyado desde que fue desligándose de Sonic aunque nunca le explicó el porqué lo hacía, y le contó todo.

Hasta entonces no sabía que un robot podía verse tan afligido.

Lo abrazó.

_Some_ _mistakes_ _get_ _made_  
_That’s_ _alright_ _,_ _that's_ _okay_  
_You can think that you’re_ _in_ _love_  
_When_ _you're_ _really just_ _in_ _pain_

Siempre fue Shadow quien tenía que sentir por los dos. Siempre fue Shadow haciendo malabares para poder encajar en la vida de Sonic.

Siempre fue Shadow, esforzándose demasiado, y Sonic, sin siquiera intentarlo.

_Some_ _mistakes_ _get_ _made_  
_That's_ _alright_ _,_ _that's_ _okay_  
_In_ _the_ _end_ _it’s_ _better_ _for me_  
_That's_ _the moral of the story,_ _babe_

Al final, y después de todo, no culpaba a Sonic de nada. No lo odiaba, no lo resentía, por más daño que le hubiera ocasionado.

Llegó a la conclusión de que todo fue culpa de ambos, y a la vez culpa de nadie. De ambos, por no comunicarse bien, por no expresar sus emociones y problemas, por nunca llegar a una solución; y de ninguno, porque Shadow era demasiado emocional, y Sonic era demasiado apático.

Ni siquiera una amistad les iba a hacer bien.

No estaban destinados a nada más que a lastimarse.

_They_ _say_ _it's_ _better_ _to have_ _loved_ _and lost_  
_Than_ _never_ _to have_ _loved_ _at all_  
_That_ _could_ _be a_ _lot_ _of shit_  
_But I just_ _need_ _to_ _tell_ _you_ _all_

Por lo menos podía decir que lo intentó.

Empezó a manejar sus problemas de ira, empezó a mostrarse vulnerable, empezó a darle voz a sus necesidades sólo por Sonic.

También intentó arreglar su problema de comunicación, pero era una tarea casi imposible para ese punto.

Pero mejoró.

_Some_ _mistakes_ _get_ _made_  
_That's_ _alright_ _,_ _that's_ _okay_  
_You can think that_ _you're_ _in_ _love_  
_When_ _you're_ _really just_ _engaged_

Quiso que funcionara. No lo logró.

Lo intentó una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Fracasó en cada intento.

Ahora debía seguir adelante, aunque le costara.

Y eso estaba bien.

 _Some_ _mistakes_ _get_ _made_  
_That's_ _alright_ _,_ _that's_ _okay_  
_In_ _the_ _end_ _it's_ _better_ _for me_  
That's the moral of the story

Ya había logrado expresar su cariño de una mejor forma, comunicándole a Rouge y Omega que los consideraba no sólo como sus amigos, sino que como sus mejores amigos.

Suena tonto, pero para él era muy importante haberlo hecho.

Ellos estuvieron muy felices con eso, y a partir de ello se hicieron más cercanos.

_Some_ _mistakes_ _get_ _made_  
_That's_ _alright_ _,_ _that's_ _okay_  
_You can think that_ _you're_ _in_ _love_  
_When_ _you're_ _really just_ _in_ _pain_

Ahora les contaba todas sus preocupaciones, a diferencia de antes con Sonic, que le contaba lo que menos peso emocional tuviera. Hablaba cuando algo de lo que hacían lo hacía sentir mal, y ellos le hacían ver sus intenciones detrás de cada acción de una manera empática, sin hacer de menos sus emociones. Los hacía saber de sus malos momentos, de cuando se alejaba de todos para despejar su mente y que no se preocuparan. Se decían cuanto se querían a menudo, y hasta se llamaban por apodos típicamente románticos.

Aún no eran perfectos, aún había mucho que aprender para llevar su amistad de la mejor manera posible, y estaban más que dispuesto a seguir mejorando.

_Some_ _mistakes_ _get_ _made_  
_That's_ _alright_ _,_ _that's_ _okay_  
_In_ _the_ _end_ _it's_ _better_ _for me_  
_That's_ _the moral of the story,_ _babe_

La canción terminó.

Su corazón se hundió.

Sonic siempre sería un dolor para él. Lo extrañaba, compartió tanto con él. No todo fueron malos momentos. 

Pero no se arrepentía de su decisión en lo más mínimo, lo que tenía con Omega y Rouge era mucho más sano de lo que tuvo con Sonic. A veces tomar la decisión correcta es difícil, pero todo se pone mejor, y Shadow era prueba de esto.

Sin embargo era solo un ser vivo, podía olvidar de tanto en tanto lo bueno de su vida, y eso lo llevaba a momentos como ese, en los que sufría demasiado por añorar el pasado. A menudo debía recordarse el camino que ya había recorrido, donde estaba, y a donde llegaría.

 _Algún día volveré a amar, quiera o no._ Casi bromeó consigo mismo. _Estoy haciendo muchos avances emocionales, quien sabe, tal vez a alguien le guste el resultado final de todo esto._

Y ese pensamiento lo reconfortó.


End file.
